Meet the Marauders?
by Black.And.White.Converse
Summary: When Hermione's time turner breaks, she & malfoy end up in the past with the Marauders, and she can't find a way to get back. As if things aren't complicated enough, Hermione thinks she is falling for a certain marauder. HGSB & eventual JPLE. R&R?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in these disclaimer things but I don't want to be sued so I would just like to say that I don't own any of the Harry potter characters, they all belong to JK Rowling…x**

**A/N – this is my third story! Yay! I haven't actually completed the others yet so technically y'know, but I will and I love the marauders sooo much! And I really couldn't concentrate without writing this one:) Hope you like it! This chapter should be loooooong! Don't forget to review! . **

**xxx**

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly as she flopped back onto a chair in the heads common room, which unfortunately she had to share with Malfoy. Thankfully he wasn't there at the moment, giving Hermione some quiet time have a rest. That day she had had double potions, transfiguration, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, ancient runes, muggle studies, astronomy AND arithmancy. How, you might wonder, had she had all these lessons in one day? She had used a timeturner.

She had convinced professor McGonagall that she could be trusted with one in third year (even though she used it to help an escaped convict and an apparent 'killer' hippogriff) and convincing her that she could be trusted with one this year wasn't so difficult. With so many new lessons on offer she simply couldn't stand not taking them all! Except divination, which she found out in third year, was complete and utter rubbish.

She yanked her timeturner off her neck and put it down on the couch next to her. She leant forwards, put her head in her upturned palms and rested her eyes. She didn't know how long she sat like that but it was not nearly long enough, as before she felt anywhere near fully rested, she heard the portrait door slam open and in walked Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Head Boy. Hermione groaned.

"Bye Drakie!" squeeled the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson, but Draco didn't even bother to reply and slammed the portrait door in her face. Hermione groaned again, the slamming of the portrait didn't help the headache that was coming on between her eyes.

Malfoy had noticed her reaction. "Pleased to see you too Granger." He said sarcastically.

"Could you try being just a little bit considerate?" her muffled voice asked from the couch.

"Nope." Said Malfoy carelessly

"This is my common room too you know." The girl stated, still not taking her head from its resting position.

"So?" Malfoy retorted from somewhere behind her

"_So _be a bit less bloody selfish." She said huffily

"_Me_ selfish? You're the one with your crap spread all across _our _common room. Now move your bloody stuff so I can sit down somewhere." He said in an annoyingly superior tone.

"_You _move it." She replied grumpily

"Why should _I_ move it? Its _your_ stuff."

"But _you_ want to sit down. And therefore should move whatever's in _your_ way."

"But it's _your_ stuff that's in my way."

"So?" Hermione said grouchily, her head still in her hands.

"Your impossible." He said, carelessly throwing her school bag out of a chair so he could sit in it, but it was heavier than he first thought. "Bloody hell Granger, how many books d'you want?" The bag landed with a thud somewhere near Hermione's feet.

"How many books do I want? I want a lot of books. How many books are in there? About eight or nine."

"Eight or nine? I'm surprised you can even carry that." He scoffed as he sat back in his chair, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

With this, Hermione's head snapped up. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"All I was saying was it's heavy." He said, smirking at her angry reaction.

"And your saying that I can't carry it?" she glared at him. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't be just as strong if not stronger than you are. You are so ignorant. As well as being racist against muggleborns you are sexist as well. I cannot believe that one person can be so –" She ranted before she was cut off.

"Yeah, whatever Granger. So what's wrong? Weasel dump you?"

"I'm not going out with Ron, Malfoy." She said for what felt like the hundredth time.

" Sure. It couldn't possibly be Potter, could it?" She glared at him, and he laughed evilly. "It _is_ Potter! I knew it!"

"No! Not ever…ever, ever." She said slumping back onto the couch

"Whatever you say. So what's with the mood? Got a B on a test?" He said casually.

"No I did _not_ get a B on a test. _Nor_ did Harry or Ronald dump me, or go out with me for that matter and before you ask _no_ that is _not_ why I am in a mood, not that it is _any_ of you business anyway." She snapped.

Malfoy just laughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The brown haired girl announced, standing up.

"Thanks for sharing." The blonde boy sneered.

"My pleasure." Hermione said sweetly, walking between Malfoy and the table deliberately to knock his legs of it.

"Try and have _some _grace, Granger." Draco shouted as she walked to the bathroom, propping his legs back on the table as he heard the bathroom door slam. He was just getting comfy when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning slightly, he dragged himself out of his chair, smoothed down his robes and opened the portrait, only to see the faces of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _Ugh, I got up for this?_

"Oh its you." Malfoy sneered.

"Surprisingly," Harry spat sarcastically "We didn't come here to see you. Now move." But Draco stood deliberately in their way, blocking the portrait hole.

"So," the Slytherin said in a mock-interested voice "who _did_ you come to see?"

"Hermione. How thick are you?" Ron said, angry that Draco was in their way.

"Not quite as thick as you are, Weasel-Bee." Malfoy quietly, but spitefully. Ron's ears went as red as his hair.

"Shut up, Malfoy, and MOVE." Said Harry, raising his voice a little more with each word.

"Why?" The blonde boy asked in a mockingly innocent voice, leaning against the side of the portrait hole but still blocking their way.

"So we can talk to Hermione." Both Gryffindor's said loudly

"She isn't even here." Malfoy lied. Just to piss them off.

Harry and Ron both looked a bit confused, "She _is_ here. She _told _us she was going to come here." Ron said defensively.

"Well she's not here. Go check the bloody library." And with that he slammed the portrait in their faces. He smirked to himself as he walked back over to his chair, sat down and propped his feet back on the table. Just in time for Hermione to come out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" she asked looking around, expecting to see someone.

"Who was what?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I…I heard voices." She said, frowning as she looked around to see no one was there.

"Hearing voices Granger? That's not a good sign." The Slytherin smirked as she scowled at him.

"Shut up." She looked around once more and then flopped onto the other chair that was opposite Malfoy's, got out her parchment and History of Magic book and started to write her essay for Professor Binns. She sat like that, her quill scratching away for about half an hour, not looking up from her parchment except to look at her book. She didn't notice Malfoy was sitting there watching her. He was amused by the amount of interest someone could have in a subject that was so…boring.

The Slytherin drummed his fingers idly on his knees. Hermione looked up, her hand still holding the quill that was hovering above the parchment. "What _are_ you doing?" She said. Malfoy's 'noisemaking', however quiet it was, was distracting her from her _very_ important essay.

Malfoy looked at her, he didn't know what she was talking about. He wasn't doing anything, and told her so. "Nothing."

"Well could you please do 'nothing' a bit quieter?" She hissed. "Because _one_ of us is _trying_ to do her homework."

"I wonder which one." He retorted dryly. "And I am not making any noise."

"You are Malfoy, you are making unnecessary noise and I am trying to concentrate!" she said, frustrated, not so much with Malfoy but with the amount of work she had to get done. But there was no harm in taking it out on him.

"First hearing voices and now you're hearing noises, I think all that work is getting to you Granger." He said, unconcernedly.

She scowled at him. "You were making noise," she said firmly "you were going like this." she put her quill down on the chair arm and drummed her fingers on her knees.

"You are being ridiculous. How could you possibly have heard me do that?" He said, slightly annoyed. "_I _couldn't even hear me doing that."

"Well either you are deaf, or I have an amazing sense of hearing." She snapped, picking up her quill, dipping it in her inkpot and getting back to work.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Why does she have to make such a big deal out of EVERYTHING? Why do I even care? _He got up and stretched, reaching the tips of his fingers towards the ceiling (which was too high for even Hagrid to touch).

At this movement Hermione looked up. She smiled slightly at the sight. Malfoy's school shirt had come up higher as he was stretching, showing the bottom of his well-toned stomach. Still smiling, she tried to focus on her work again. _Some girls would think it was extremely lucky to be living with Malfoy._

"What _are_ you smiling about Granger?" He barked. _Some however, would not_. She rolled her eyes

"Nothing…" She said, continuing with her essay.

"I'm bored." He moaned, more to himself than anyone else, looking idly around.

"Do something useful then." She said, without looking up.

He snorted in a very un-Malfoy like way. "You sound like my mother." Hermione looked up.

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm bored, and doing something useful won't satisfy my boredom." He said, flopping, surprisingly gracefully, down on the couch.

"And since when has that been my problem?" She questioned, surprised that Malfoy was being civil.

"Since I'm stuck here with you, Granger." He sneered. _Back to normal_ Hermione thought.

Hermione ignored him and tried to finish her essay off but she couldn't concentrate anymore. She rolled up her parchment, put the lid on the inkpot, shut her History of Magic book, and put it all, along with her quill, into her bag. She got up and put the bag, and her other books and random school stuff of her own that was lying around the room into a pile on the empty chair. She would put it away later. She sat back down and turned in her seat, swung her legs over one arm of the chair, and rested her back on the other arm.

There was an almost comfortable silence, leaving them both to their own thoughts.

Draco shifted on the couch and put his feet up at one end, leaning on the other arm.

"This couch is bloody uncomfortable." He complained, almost making Hermione fall of the chair. Malfoy shifted around a bit and pulled out a gold chain from the side of the couch. He looked at it in puzzlement. Hermione did as well until she saw the hourglass hanging from the end of the chain. She jumped up so fast you would have thought she had been electrocuted.

_Crap! _She thought desperately._ No one is meant to know about it! Professor McGonagall is going to kill me! How, how could I have been so careless? _

Draco looked at what he was holding closely, then he realised. "Its… It's a time turner!"

Hermione stayed silent. Malfoy looked up at her. She bit her lip. "Is…is it yours?" He asked

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She lied. _Dreadfully_. If he hadn't seen right through her lie like a piece of glass (which he did) then he would have definitely known by the guilty look on her face.

_She might be the smartest witch in our year, _Draco thought_, but she is the worst liar in the world._

He stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at her, his other hand still clutching the time turner. "It's yours!" He shouted. "You're…you're not meant to have this!" He finished dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so mellow dramatic Malfoy."

His eyes flashed dangerously. She almost gulped. "So it is yours?" He said quietly

"Yes, now give it back." She said firmly, and she held out her hand for him to give her the time turner. But he didn't give it to her. "Malfoy!"

He looked at it closely, ignoring Hermione. "Where did you get it?" He asked, not looking away from it.

_Can I tell him that McGonagall gave it to me? _She thought desperately. Or_ would that get her in trouble? No, I better not. She has already risked enough for me to have this time turner. And I go and leave it on the couch. Clever._

"That is _none _of your business!" She hissed. He dragged his intense grey eyes away from the time turner and looked carefully at Hermione. He took two steps closer to her, and since they weren't very far apart before he moved, this made the distance between them very little.

"You could get in a lot of trouble for having this," he whispered. She looked determinedly at him. "Or…for letting me find out about it." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, _how did he know! What can I do now?_

So she did the only thing she could think of. Snatched it out of his hands and ran. She jumped onto the couch and over the back, wrenched the portrait open, sprinted as fast as she could down the corridor; she knew Draco was right behind her. She flew down 5 flights of stairs, across another corridor, having absolutely no idea where she was going. She didn't have a plan but she just kept running as fast as her legs would go, she had got to the entrance hall, if she could just get outside then maybe she could lose him in the grounds. She dashed down the marble staircase, hearing his echoing footsteps close behind her. She ran to the doors and slammed into them, forcing them open. Really hurting her arm and shoulder in the process, but nevertheless opening the doors.

She sprinted across the grounds, the cold night air was refreshing but she was getting tired. How long could she keep this pace up? But she had to keep the pace up. She knew Malfoy wouldn't slow down, he had (thought she hated to admit it) a much higher stamina than her, and he was fitter than she was as he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She ran past the lake where she could distantly see the ripples that the great squid was making in the glass-like water. She ran past the whomping willow and could distantly see Hagrid's hut. She could go there! …But if Malfoy cast a spell… No, she couldn't put Hagrid in danger. Who knew what Malfoy was capable of? He is, after all, the son of a death eater. Though, Hermione thought, Draco didn't seem to be like that some how…he seemed a bit…different. Maybe he _was_ different. She was thinking these thoughts as he chased her across the grounds; thinking to do God knows what to her when he finally caught up. And he would catch up. She had accepted that. But she had to try…

So she ran into the wooded area. She sprinted into the darkness, the moonlight filtering through the gaps in the trees. It was her only source of light. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest and it got darker and darker, leaping over fallen down tree trunks trying not to trip on the plant vines on the floor. She could hear the crunching of leaves that was made by Malfoy. Right behind her. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Her legs were so tired and she could hardly see a thing. It was a miracle really that she hadn't ran headfirst into a tree by now. It suddenly dawned on her where she was. The forbidden forest! It was bloody forbidden for a reason! She involuntarily shivered when she thought about the things she had heard live in here, including the story Harry and Ron had told her about the mad flesh eating giant spiders. She sure didn't want to run into them. She didn't see a way out of this. She was panting heavily and her chest was starting to hurt. She heard an all too familiar voice behind her…screaming.

She stopped running. "M-Malfoy?" Her trembling voice asked. But there was no answer. She spun around on the spot, and slowly and cautiously walked in the direction she had heard the scream. "M-Malfoy?" She repeated, shaking slightly. She carefully peered around a huge tree trunk, when something grabbed her from behind. She screamed loudly and struggled to get whatever had grabbed her off. She kicked whoever was behind her, and was let go. She whipped around to see a smirking Malfoy. He didn't look as if he had been brutally attacked by a werewolf, or ripped to shreds by a banshee.

"Malfoy!" she said. "Why did you scream?"

"To make you stop." He said, still smirking.

"You tricked me!" She screamed

"So? I'm a Slytherin, not a bloody Hufflepuff." He said, his eyes shining maliciously. "Give me the time turner."

Hermione held it tighter in her hand "No! Its mine!" She said loudly

"You sound like a bloody spoilt brat, Granger."

"That's rich coming from you! Just because you want _my_ time turner, doesn't mean you can just take it!"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Your not even meant to have it." He hissed

"Neither are you!"

But Draco had had enough. He pushed her up against the nearest tree and as she gasped with shock he whispered in her ear "Your in a very vulnerable position here, Miss Granger." She struggled to push him away but it didn't work as he was stronger than she was. "Just give me the time turner and I'll leave you alone."

"No!" She continued to riggle about to try to get free of his grasp.

_If I get the time turner_ Draco thought_ i can change things...I can help my father...I've got to get it._

"Give it to me!"

"No!" She squeeled.

So he tried to grab it and she tried to hold on to it. After a few seconds it started spinning madly.

"What did you do?" Hermione screamed hysterically as she watched the hourglass in the timeturner spin.

Malfoy was just about to tell her that whatever was happening wasn't his fault when everything went black...

**A/N yay! Is it me or is it a bit long? I think it might be. But that's probably only because I am used to writing little chapters. Well I have the start all planned out so I will be updating it very soon! And I will finish my other stories too. Soon! Please tell me what you think. Also (and I'm not ruining the story for you because it says this in the summary :P) when the time turner brakes, **

**Who should go back in time?**

**_Just_ Hermione? **

**Or Hermione _and_ Draco?**

**Please hit the little purple button just there and review! I love reviews! And I will reply to each of them! Thank you so much:)  
****X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**


	2. The Explaination

**Disclaimer- All the Harry potter characters belong to JK Rowling …x**

**A/N – See! I said I would update soon! I have counted the votes (lol) and the thingy is below :D Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed! They all made me happy! I _think _replied to all of them (all of the ones that were logged in I sent messages to :P) and if you were logged in and you reviewed and I didn't reply I'm sorry :S. But if you weren't logged in then I can't reply! Anyway, I seem to have gone into 'rant' mode, as my friend says. So I'll get on with it…x P.S. Swearing warnings…just in case :P…x P.P.S oh and as it was pointed out its 'melodramatic' not as I incorrectly spelt it, 'mellow dramatic'. Sorry :P I even spell checked, lol sorry again for all my mistakes :S hehe …x**

POLL RESULTS – 

_Hermione - 5_

_Hermione and Draco – 8_

_I think I have got it right but I have probably counted wrong…but there's more 'Hermione and Draco' votes :P_

_Anddddd I only counted the votes that came in before I started this chapter so…yeah…_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed! **Sorry that it did take a bit longer than I expected it to, but I'll ake it extra long to make up for it! X-x-x-x-X**_

Hermione POV 

I lay at the edge of the forest, feeling slightly groggy and my upper body was stinging painfully as if I had just fallen from a huge height. I opened my eyes slowly and shivered as the wind lashed against my bare arms and my slightly bare legs. I didn't remember it being this cold before, or this dark. What is going on?

Closing my eyes for a moment and thinking, a few things rapidly flooded back to me and I spun my head around to look for Malfoy, but that was a bad idea. I suddenly went dizzy and my vision went blurry and I felt bile rise up in the back of my throat.

"Urgh…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again and looked around. The forest was just by my side; the trees were swaying in the wind. There was no light on in Hagrid's hut. In fact it was to dark to even see his hut, but I would have seen the light, still feeling slightly groggy, I crossed my arms against my chest, rubbing them for warmth. I turned my head to the side and saw Malfoy, lying on the grass. He propped him self up on his elbows and lent backwards, rubbing his eyes and looking very puzzled. He pushed his shiny blonde hair off his face and saw me.

"Ugh." He groaned. "What happened?"

_I wonder what DID happen? _I thought as I looked around. _Everything looks more or less the same. (Except for it being darker and colder…but who knows how long we were laid there?) What did happen? I remember running and being chased by Malfoy. And running across the grounds… but why? The time turner! He broke my time turner!_

"You broke my time turner!" I shouted angrily, (going a bit dizzy in the process). I picked up the nearest stick and threw it at his head, but with my poor aim and being dizzy too, I missed.

He rubbed his eyes again but ignored me and my attempt to attack him with twigs.

"Something's…not right." He muttered, looking around suspiciously.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said briskly. "The only thing that's wrong is that we are sitting outside in the freezing cold for no reason." I got up, swayed a bit and almost fell into the lake but I found my balance. "_And_ it's probably past curfew. I hope no-one sees us Malfoy, we're supposed to set an _example_."

Malfoy stood up too and without even acknowledging what I had said he started walking towards the forest.

"Where _are _you going?" I demanded.

"I heard a noise…" He said, staring into the darkness of the forest.

"When?"

"When you were having a rant about something or other. I heard something…"

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Hearing things, Malfoy? That's not a good sign." I imitated.

He turned and looked at me. "Piss off, Granger." He peered back through the trees curiously.

"Oh come _on_ Malfoy! We _really_ need to get back to the castle and _I_ for one don't think th-"

There was a loud howl.

Malfoy and I exchanged nervous glances

"I really think we should be going back to the castle now."

"Right."

We both walked back towards the castle, checking over our shoulders as we walked. I could have sworn I saw something watching us, but when I looked again it wasn't there. I must have imagined it, I told myself firmly, but started walking faster anyway.

We got to the doors and they were shut. Didn't we leave them open when we ran out? I hardly think Malfoy would have stopped to quietly shut the doors.

"Did you shut the doors?"

He shook his head.

"So…someone else…" I said slowly.

"Filch." He suggested

"Mmm." I agreed. "C'mon."

**(AN- I know they are really getting along too well… sort of, but they are all scared so y'know... lol)**

We carefully opened the doors, as quietly as we could, and slipped through them, shutting them behind us. The thud of the door shutting seemed to echo around the empty entrance hall, but luckily no one was about to hear it.

We walked back the way we had come and had no problems, as Filch and Mrs Norris seemed to be elsewhere. We go to the portrait. It was a picture of an old man, who was now snoozing in his chair, with his glasses at the end of his nose. He had a book open in his hand that presumably he had been reading before he dozed off. I poked the portrait gently. He stirred a bit but didn't wake. Malfoy rolled his eyes. And impatiently shouted the password at him, he awoke with a start, his glasses falling on the floor.

"What _do_ you want?" He shouted crossly, as he picked his glasses back up and put them on again.

"To go inside." Malfoy said, annoyed

"Well do you know the password?" He said, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Yes, of course we do, its 'Flourish and Blotts'." I said briskly, waiting for the portrait to swing open. He raised his eyebrows again. "What?" I demanded. "Hurry up and open it we're freezing!"

"That's…not the password. " He said, narrowing his eyes and looking at us suspiciously.

"It is!" I said loudly.

"Shh!" Said a portrait near by. I ignored it.

"It is the password isn't it Malfoy?" I wondered if he had changed it.

"Yeah, 'Flourish and Blotts.' You picked it. Your bloody book shop." He said.

"No. its not." The man in the portrait said

"What is it then?" I asked curiously.

The portrait man looked at me in a very patronizing way. "Yes…Let me just tell you the password so you can get in even though you aren't meant to be in there." He said sarcastically.

"But we are meant to be in here! We are Head Girl and Head Boy! You know that we are!"

"No, you aren't!"

I looked at Malfoy who was looking confused as well. He said, "When I ran out, I didn't shut the portrait. And when we got here it was shut."

"So…?"

"So, the main door and the portrait door. Something's going on."

"Well thank-you for your amazing perception of things Mr Obvious, but I know something going on!" I snapped angrily. He ignored me again. "We need to go and see Dumbledore." I said firmly, spinning around on the spot and starting to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office, but Malfoy wasn't following. "What?"

"No…lets go to Snape." He said looking around.

"No!" I said loudly and slightly hysterically "Snape _hates_ me!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Its your own fault."

"What!" I shouted "Its not my fault that he is a stupid, stuck up, unfair, nasty, spiteful -"

But someone clearing his throat behind me cut me off. I spun around on the spot, and saw the Hogwarts headmaster, wrapped in a purple dressing gown with gold moons and stars on it, holding a pink flowery mug of steaming hot chocolate. "Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaimed, relieved to see him.

"Hello." He said politely nodding at us. "I was going for my nightly 1AM cup of hot chocolate," he raised his mug a bit higher. "When one of the nearby paintings informed me that two unfamiliar students were making a racket and waking them from their slumber." I blushed slightly, but I was thinking about the fact that he had used the word 'unfamiliar'…?

"Now," he said, calmly and pleasantly, "If we could just go up to my office, and talk about this as I am rather confused. Sorry to have disturbed you all." He added to the disgruntled paintings, who all huffed grumpily in response.

And without another word, he turned and walked briskly in the direction of his office. I followed, so did Malfoy, but only because he had no choice.

We walked in silence, except for Dumbledore humming pleasantly. When we got to the stone Gargoyles outside his office, the Headmaster gave them the password "Liquorice Wand." It hadn't been that this morning. This morning it was 'Acid Pops' Head boys and girls where always informed of the password to the headmaster's office, in case of an emergency. This change of password confused me even further, but I didn't say anything as I felt that it would probably be explained soon enough. We got to the shiny, polished oak doors, Professor Dumbledore pushed them open, waited for us to walk in, and then shut it softly behind us. He walked over to his desk and silently sat down, placed the tips of his fingers together and stared at us in a mildly interestedly way, leaving us to stand there awkwardly. He waved his wand and produced two squishy armchairs.

"Please, sit down." He said placidly.

We sat down.

"Now," Dumbledore said, staring at us still "I believe we haven't met before, as I know every student in this school. But by the looks of you both," He glanced at our uniform. "You _do_ go to this school, you both look too young to have been here before I had started teaching, and therefore," he paused to take a breath "you must be…from the future?" My jaw dropped.

**(AN: sorry I don't think that makes much sense…?)**

"What!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"Please, sit down." Professor Dumbledore said, inclining his hand towards the armchair. I flopped back into it, slightly embarrassed but…from the FUTURE? What _is_ he talking about?

"We aren't from the future professor…we…_can't_ be…we were both talking to you this morning!" I said hysterically.

"Ahh…I have no recollection of any conversation with you both this morning. I believe that somehow…I do not know how, you both may have been transported backwards in time. And perhaps, you know myself in the future, and that's why you know me but I don't know you. It seems to be the only logical explanation, don't you agree?"

"Agree? _Agree?_" Said a voice from next to me, I looked around, I had almost forgotten Malfoy was there. "Logical explanation? No, its not _logical,_ at all!" He said, his voice a bit higher than usual. "And if we have been 'transported back in time' its all YOUR fault!" He shouted at me.

"What?" I said for the second time. "My fault? I think it was _you_ who broke my time turner!"

"If you would have just given it to me-"

"Its NOT yours! You have no right to-"

"You weren't meant to have it-"

"YES I was! I-"

"You didn't need it! I needed it for a good reason-"

I scoffed "No you didn't! And anyway, Its MINE get your own one and don't go around talking other peoples things!"

"YOU only wanted it so YOU could get to about a million lessons! I wasn't being selfish like YOU were, I wanted it to-"

"Selfish?" I said screamed shrilly, "Just because I wanted to get to my lessons? YOU can't tell ANYONE that they are selfish Draco Malfoy, you are just about the most selfish person anyone could ever-"

Professor Dumbledore was looking calmly from one of us to the other, as if watching a mildly interesting tennis match. He cleared his throat, we looked around at him, I had completely forgotten that we were in the headmaster's office. I blushed.

"Sorry Professor." I mumbled to my shoes.

"That's quite alright, now would you like to tell me exactly what happened?"

So we did, and after a bit of arguing about whose fault it was Dumbledore said, "It doesn't matter with whom the blame lies. The problem that we have is… I have never met any time travellers before. And since you don't _have_ your time turner working…I do not know how to get you back." He finished sadly.

_So…are we stuck here? _I asked myself _No, _I answered myself firmly. _This is Dumbledore!Of course we will get back. He will figure out a way._

"So," The headmaster carried on "Until we think of a way to get you back, you will just have to stay here and make yourselves comfortable in the castle, until I find a solution to this problem."

"How long?" Malfoy asked rudely. I glared at him, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice his tone.

"Pardon?" He asked politely "How long _what_?"

"How long will it be until you can get us back?" He asked in the same disrespectfully rude and impatient tone of voice

"That I don't know." Professor Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Great. " Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Well…after all this talk I still don't know you names!" He said brightly. "You are?" He asked me.

"Hermione Granger." I replied.

He smiled at me. "And you?" He said inclining his head towards Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy." He answered.

"Well, Welcome, Miss Hermione Granger of," he looked at my robes "Gryffindor and Mr Draco Malfoy of," he glanced at the badge on Draco's robes. "Slytherin. I assume you are in the same year?" We nodded. "And that's…sixth year?" **(AN I think head boys and girls are in 7th year…but never mind :P)** We nodded again, I vaguely wondered how he knew this but I kept my thoughts to my self.

The headmaster stood up. We both followed suit. Dumbledore flicked his wand twice. "Both of you have trunks full of the books and robes and other school items that you will be needing in your dormitories. Your dormitories should be in the same place that they were in your own time. Would you like me to walk you both there or do you know your own way?" He asked kindly. I distantly thought that this was a bit of a strange question for him to ask; after all we had been sleeping in these dormitories for six years.

"No its ok thanks sir, we can find our own way." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Alright then! Well, the password for the Gryffindor common room is 'Phoenix Feathers' and the Slytherin password is 'Serpent Tongue'. You time tables will be on top of your trunks and…wands…am I correct in assuming that you both have your wands with you?"

**(AN- Sorry about the sad passwords haha…sorry about all the AN's…sorry for apologising so much…?)**

"Yes." We said together.

"Good…good. Now if there is anything that you need, don't hesitate to ask, I know that you will be needing normal robes for outside school hours…so you will be able to go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow after lessons have finished to get the clothes and anything else you need." _Hogsmeade? With Malfoy? Eurgh. _And judging by the look on Malfoys face, he was thinking the same thing.

"But we don't have any money with us." Said Malfoy. It was true; we didn't have any money with us when we were running into the forbidden forest so we don't have any now. How were we supposed to buy stuff if we have no money?

"Well, Mr Malfoy, that's not a problem. The school will pay for all of the things you need. We have emergency funds for things like this." He said cheerfully as he smiled at us. "You will just have to tell the other students that you are transfer students, they won't need to know anymore than that!" He ushered us towards the door. "Now, don't forget, anything you need I am here! And please be careful not to tell your fellow students that you are from the future nor should you tell them about their own futures if you know them in your own time. This may have a drastic effect on your futures and it is important that you keep all of your knowledge of the future to yourselves. I will speak with you both soon." He inclined his head to the door.

I said. "Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What…what year is it…now?"

"1986."

_20 years into the past… Wow…_

I nodded. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight."

Malfoy nodded mutely.

We walked out of the Headmaster's office, shutting the polished oak doors behind us.  
We stepped onto the revolving staircase, walked past the gargoyles and down the corridor in silence.

"What are we going to do?" I suddenly screamed at Malfoy, who jumped slightly and then raised his eyebrows at me.

"Calm down Granger."

"_How_, can I be calm? When we are stuck in the past and even Professor Dumbledore cant think of a way to get us back?" I said hysterically

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked, vaguely looking around as we walked.

"Did you notice that he has given us books and clothes and room in the dormitories and he is letting us spend the school money on clothes and stuff?" I said quickly

"Yeah…so?"

"_So_ it doesn't look like he think we will be going back any time soon does it!"

"You read to much into things. And we _will_ get back…or forwards…but until then there's no point getting all hysterical Granger. _That's_ not going to help us."

I scowled at him.

"By the way, Granger, you're a mess." He said offhandedly.

"Well, I _was_ chased into the forbidden forest by some lunatic who wanted to steal my time turner and then thrown through time and was knocked unconscious for God knows how long and _then_- "

"Yeah, me too, but I don't look like I have just been dragged through a bush backwards do I?" he said, as we turned the corner. I noticed that he looked just as he usually did. Not a hair out of place. Crap.

"Shut up."

"Being rude isn't going to help either Granger."

"Oh because _your_ never rude Malfoy."

"Nope. All I was saying is you might want to tidy yourself up before you meet anyone here. Make a good impression."

"Why do you care? And who's going to be up at this time?"

"I _don't_ care, it was just a suggestion and we are supposed to know each other so if I know you, and we have to make it believable, you have to look somewhat…decent. And _anyone_ could be up at this time. We are, and _your_ big mouth could have easily woken the whole castle by now, and Dumbledore was up 'getting hot chocolate.' Supposedly. "

"See, now _your_ paranoid." I said.

"Yeah whatever."

"Of all the people in the world to be stuck here with I had to be here with you." I muttered angrily under my breath. But apparently he heard.

"Do you seriously think that I'm _happy_ with this situation? There are a million people I would rather be here with than you. Zabini, Crabbe-"

"You _don't_ need to list them."

"-Goyle, Pansy-"

I snorted. "Pansy? Seriously? You _hate_ Pansy!"

"No. I don't." He said irritably.

"You do! Everyone can see you do, well except Pansy of course, who's just about as clever as a-"

"Oh shut up Granger. What do you know?"

"I know lots of things. Including that if you were here with Pansy, you would A) be even more pissed off than you are now, and B) have much less of a chance of ever, _ever_ getting back." I said happily, enjoying annoying him.

"You think your smarter than Pansy?" Malfoy asked.

"A _doorknob_ is smarter than Pansy."

"Well don't even get me started on _your_ friends, I-"

"We missed it." I realised, looking around.

"Missed what?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"We were meant to turn there but we missed it and carried on forwards." I said, swivelling around and pointing to the turning we had missed and started walking towards it. "How could we have missed it?"

"Well _maybe_ we missed it because _you_ were ranting." Malfoy said, following me up the corridor.

"Haha. _Maybe_." I said sarcastically as we turned down the turning that we had missed before.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until we got to the point where I needed to go left to Gryffindor tower, and Malfoy needed to go down the steps to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. We stopped walking and stood by the entrance to the dungeons.

"Well…" I said, I never thought this moment was going to come, but I was…almost…scared to be without Malfoy. I knew no one else here.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. We'll probably be in the same classes."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked away, up the corridor. Alone. Knowing no one at all in the castle and the only person I do no is Malfoy who is in the dungeons. What if we never get back? What if -?

"Granger." Shouted a voice from behind me. I turned around. It was Malfoy. He hadn't moved; he was stood exactly where we were stood together before. **(AN watching her aaaahhh)** "Don't worry, we'll get back."

I smiled. "'Night Malfoy." And I turned around and carried on to Gryffindor Tower.

I turned left and walked for a few minutes, there was a bathroom on my left. I went in to check my reflection, I wondered if I really did look as if I had been dragged through a bush backwards…I did.

There were tears in my robes where the branches had ripped them and there were leaves and little bits of twig stuck to them too. There were small scratches on my arms and legs. My hair looked messy too. I whipped out my want and mended my robes with one swish, then I used the spell that I usually use on my hair to make it more manageable and, with another flick of my wand, instead of a big bushy mess, it fell in shiny curls around my face. _Much better._ I cleaned up the scratches so that they were barely visible. And tided my uniform so I looked a bit smarter. _There, that'll do._

So I walked out of the bathroom and back along the route I was taking to Gryffindor Tower. I climbed the stairs and got to the portrait, of the 20-year-younger Fat Lady! She was asleep, and I don't like to wake portrait people up. But still, I had to get in so I said quietly "Erm…excuse me?"

The Fat Lady stirred a bit in her sleep. "Excuse me?" I said a bit louder. She awoke quickly; it was rather startling to see her eyes snap open so suddenly like that.

She smiled. She didn't even seem pissed that I woke her. "New student eh?" She said interestedly.

"Er yeah…"

"Which school did you come from?" She asked nosily, eyeing me curiously, but still smiling.

_Where did I come from? Er…? _So I said the first school that came into my head. "Beauxbatons." I said quickly.

"Ah! Welcome to Hogwarts!" She beamed.

"Um thanks."

"What's your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger." I said, I vaguely wondered how she would react when she saw me come back in 20 years but I pushed the thought aside.

"Well, Miss Granger, welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Thank-you."

"I assume that the Headmaster has told you the password to the common room?"

"Yes, 'Phoenix Feathers'."

"Correct!" She said cheerfully, but the portrait didn't swing open.

"Erm…can I…go in?" I asked

"Oh! Right! Of course you can!" The portrait swung open.

"Thank-you." I said as I climbed through the portrait hole.

"Sorry dear. Just got caught up in the moment…I must go tell Vi the news!" I heard the Fat Lady mutter before the portrait shut.

I looked around the common room; it looked exactly the same as it would in 20 years time. It was a few seconds before I realised that there were four boys staring at me. They all looked vaguely familiar, but one especially…he looked exactly like…Harry?

**AN- Hehe three guesses who that would be :P**

**I think it's a bit longer than the last one, but really that's only because Fan Fiction wasn't working so I just decided to keep writing. :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and pretty please hit the little purple button and tell me what you think of it :D I will update soon and I will try to reply to your reviews! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Meeting the Marauders

Disclaimer- All the Harry potter characters belong to JK Rowling …x

A/N – I said I would update soon! Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed! They all made me happy! I _think _replied to all of them (all of the ones that were logged in I sent messages to :P) and if you were logged in and you reviewed and I didn't reply I'm sorry :S. But if you weren't logged in then I can't reply! So anyway I'll get on with it…x P.S. Swearing warnings…just in case :P…hehe …x Oh yeah and I got the years COMPLETELY mixed up in chapter 2…I will sort it out…you get the picture…R&R (woo hoo go me! I used an ABRIEVIATION:D)

Hermione POV

I looked around the common room; it looked exactly the same as it would in 20 years time. It was a few seconds before I realised that there were four boys staring at me. They all looked vaguely familiar, but one especially…he looked exactly like…Harry?

Harry? _Harry?_ Why is Harry here? In the past…maybe I'm not in the past…maybe it was a dream…but…I felt in my pocket and felt the broken time turner between my fingers…I looked at the boy…its not Harry…Harry has green eyes. So who is that? My confusion turned to realisation.

The almost exact image of Harry with a few alterations, no doubt was James Potter. Harry's father. He looked as if he would be about Harry's height when he was standing up. He had dark, coffee coloured eyes and his face held the same image of mischief as his friends'. His unruly raven hair hung untidily around his face and his glasses were thin and round…like Harry's.

Sitting next to James was Peter. He was easily the shortest boy of the group, I could tell that even though he was sat down. He was rather plumper than the rest of his friends and he seemed unsure of himself, fiddling with his thumbs as he was staring at me. He had small, blue watery eyes, rosy cheeks and short light mousey brown hair. He seemed insecure, scuffing the carpet with his toes. I remembered (with an unpleasant jolt to the stomach) that he betrays James…he is the reason Harry has no parents. He is the reason why Harry is so miserable. I wondered how long it would be before he started working for Voldemort? How long before he would get the dark mark burned on to his arm?

Opposite where James and Peter were sat, Remus Lupin was twisted around in his seat to see what his friends were looking at. He looked like he had done…will do…when he is older though there weren't as many lines on his face, that was now pale and smooth. His brunette hair falling into his eyes slightly, a bit longer, but not much than James'. His warm brown eyes glinted like his friends' did, except that his held knowledge and trust.

Sitting next to Remus, was Sirius, my stomach leaped, I couldn't believe it…I had seen him die, but we were in the past. I thought he would probably have been the tallest of the group. His dark, shaggy hair hung in his eyes and around his face in an almost…elegant way and his grey eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room that was coming from the fire. He had the air of a child around him and he seemed as if he could smile and laugh easily. He looked nothing like he had during our third year at all. His face wasn't sunken in and his eyes held a mysterious sparkle in them…like mischief. I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from crying. He looked so…full of life. Well he was NOW…duh…but still…

_The marauders…unbroken…unknowing what would happen…unknowing that they would not stay friends forever…not knowing the horrible fates that await some of them…and it must stay that way…they mustn't know,_ I told myself firmly.

I took another deep breath, looked straight in front of me and took a couple of steps forward, it was pointless to hope that they would just let me pass so I could pull myself together. Sirius jumped up. I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs, as if I might fall over. I gripped the table behind me; it was so unfair to just spring this on me.

"Hey!" Sirius said loudly, bounding towards me.

"H-hi." I said weakly, still gripping on to the table for support.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking happily surprised.

"I'm…new."

"Your new!" He exclaimed to me, he turned to his friends "She's new!"

I laughed shakily.

"Yeah, we heard Padfoot." Grinned James, as he and Remus stood up too. Peter stayed sat down but was still staring at me, it was making me feel a bit uncomfortable.-

"What's your name?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Hermione Granger." I said…_should I have made up a name? What will happen when they meet me in the future? Ah well…_

"Sirius Black." He said, gently taking my hand in his and brushing his lips across it. I had that feeling like when your walking down stairs and you miss a few steps. "Sirius by name but not serious by natu-"

"Yes we _know_ Padfoot," Said James, shoving Sirius aside so that he flew into a chair. "Do we really need to hear that EVERY time you meet someone?" He said, Sirius grinned from his lopsided position on the seat. "I'm James Potter." He said in his charming voice. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Remus Lupin." Said Remus Lupin (surprise there) as he shook my hand lightly. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"_Per_-refect." Snorted Sirius, who was now upside-down in his chair.

"Shut up Padfoot." Mumbled Remus.

"Sorry Moony, I thought you were gonna say it." He grinned.

"Well I _wasn't_." He said, glaring at his friend.

"Righty-ho."

"You're a prefect?" I asked, even though I knew that already.

"Yeah." He said

"I was a prefect at…my old school." I said

"Yeah?" He beamed at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"What school was it?" James asked.

"Beauxbatons." I lied, still clinging to the table behind me with one hand.

"In France?" Remus asked.

"No Moony, in Japan." Said Sirius sarcastically, still upside-down.

"Its just, you don't have a French accent." Remus said to me, ignoring Sirius and tilting his head to the side and looking at me curiously.

_Crap, I knew I would mess things up. _"Well…um…what…what happened a-at first was…it's a bit…uh…complicated." For me to come up with a lie that fits. "I was, um…" I scratched my nose distractedly. "…Brought up in London until I was 10…and then we moved to France…for my dad's job…and I went to Beauxbatons…but we came back here in the holidays…and then we moved back here...yeah…" I said in a trying-to-be-calm-but-frantically-panicking-on-the-inside voice, praying that it made sense.

"Ah."

"Thought it would be something like that."

"Yeah me too."

The three of them smiled at me and I could tell that they had no idea what I was talking about.

I smiled back.

"So did you get sorted just now?" James asked.

"Yeah…in Professor Dumbledore's office. With the…hat thing." I said, trying to make it sound like I wasn't used to the sorting hat idea, but also trying not to sound completely stupid I doubted it was working.

"The sorting hat! I love that hat." Said Sirius reminiscently.

"You see it every year." Remus pointed out.

"Not _every_ year. Yes, in first year, when we got sorted into Gryffindor. Second year, I didn't see it because _Prongs_ here thought it would be funny to melt my shoes to the floor and then stick my feet into my shoes." Sirius said happily, James grinned.

"So you stuck _my_ feet into _my_ shoes and stuck _my_ shoes to the _window_. We were halfway back to London before they realised that we hadn't got off the train." James remembered, his eyes glinting. "We walked into the Hall about two hours late, and barefooted." He chuckled.

"Then in third year, Peeves" **(AN- would peeves be there? I think so…)**"Hung Wormtail to the chandelier thing and then unscrewed the chandelier and put it in the library, and no one ever goes in there, except _you_ moony, and we had to climb up the book shelves to get him down. And _you_ were saying that we were messing up the library." He added to Remus who said:

"You _were_, the librarian was so annoyed, and _all_ of the books were messed up and on the floor in random piles. I really don't think you needed to make _that_ much mess." Remus said, but he was still smiling.

"Ah, but that was the fun of it Moony." James grinned.

"Then, in fourth year, we made it snow pepper in the Great Hall, and everyone started sneezing. Then McGonagall stopped it before the sleeping powder came down…I still don't know how McGonagall knew it was us." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I think it was because we conveniently had singing umbrellas to keep us from the snow." Remus pointed out

"Yeah…maybe. What were they singing?" James asked.

"A Christmas carol. In _September_." Remus said.

Sirius snorted. "And then in fifth year we got Peeves to steal the sorting hat from Flitwick as he was carrying it down to the front of the hall. It took forever for them to catch him." Sirius laughed. "And then when they did catch him Peeves told them we told him to and we were kicked out of the hall before we could even see the sorting. And then this year…wait…we saw the sorting this year didn't we?"

"Yeah…I think we did." James said, thinking.

"Why didn't we do a prank?" Sirius demanded

"Dunno…" James frowned.

_They really are like Fred and George. _I thought. _If not worse. And it takes a lot to be worse than Fred and George._

I vaguely wondered if they had forgotten that I was here when Remus said, "So what year are you in?"

"Sixth."

"Us to!" Sirius exclaimed, flailing his arms about madly. It was amazing how long someone could sit upside-down.

I laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." I said, trying to steady my self for walking without falling over. This was still such a shock. I took a deep breath and took a step towards the dormitories, and then I remembered that i wasn't meant to know where I a meant to be sleeping, so I said. "Are those the steps to the girls dorms?" I said, indicating the stone steps.

"Yep, you just go up until you get to the door with 'Sixth Years' on it." Remus said.

"We would show you, but when _James_ tried to follow Lily up one day, the stairs turned into a slide. It was so funny." Sirius said, laughing. _Lily…Harry's mother…_

"Shut up Padfoot." James said but laughed too.

"Okay, thanks." I said, still recovering from the latest shock. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione." Remus said.

"See you tomorrow!" James said.

"Good-bye fair maiden!" Sirius exclaimed, standing on his chair.

I laughed and walked up the stairs, I passed the other doors of the younger years quietly, and got to the one marked 'Sixth Years'. I took a deep breath and put my shaking hand on the doorknob, turned it, pushed the door open and walked silently inside.

There were four beds. It was dark and all the girls seemed to be asleep. I walked over to the empty bed and silently sat down. _I wonder which one is Harry's mother? Oh well…I'll see tomorrow I guess._

So I opened the trunk and I saw a neat pile of new Gryffindor robes, and a red and gold scarf and gloves, a neat stack of books and potions ingredients and a few other bits that I would need tomorrow, including a school bag. I picked up the small piece of paper that was laid on the bedside table. It was my timetable. _I will probably have the same lessons as the Marauders._ I thought. _And probably share some with Malfoy too. _I wondered how Malfoy was getting on and whether he had met anyone he knows in the future.

I took off my robes and I put on the new pyjama bottoms that were in the trunk and kept on the t-shirt that I had had on under my school shirt. I folded up my uniform and put it in the trunk, laid out some clean uniform for tomorrow and shut the trunk quietly. Then I pulled back the covers and got into bed. It was so comfortable and warm. I had _so_ much to think about, but I think I fell asleep straight away. After all, it had been a tiring day.

AN- Another chapter up! Yay! I don't think this one is as long as the others? But still, it didn't take as long as I thought. Thank you all SO much for all of you reviews! I love reviews! I hope I replied to you all. I think I did. So please just press the little purple button and review and please tell me what you think! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Breakfast

Disclaimer – All the Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling…x 

**AN: Yay! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! X-x-x-x-x-X I'm sorry that this update took a bit longer than it should…but with me going back to school and stuff, I've been really tired. . …oh and sorry about the lame ending to the last one but I was so tired…I will re write it so she doesn't just _happen _to fall straight asleep (because I felt like I was going to :S)… On with the story…(i think its a bit blab-ish… :S )**

There was a loud high-pitched scream and, shocked, I fell sideways out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor. I stretched my hands out blindly in front of me and blearily rubbed my eyes and opened them but the room was still blurry.

"Whatzgoinon?" I said sleepily, fully expecting to have been woken up for some ridiculous and unimportant reason such as Lavender finding a split end or Parvati breaking a nail. When the room came into focus I screamed too. There were two very unfamiliar girls staring at me. I leaped up from the floor.

"Your new!" Squealed the kind faced girl enthusiastically…she looked vaguely familiar…I thought that it must be her whose scream had woken me up, since the other girl was still laid in bed, rubbing her eyes and looking a bit confused. _I'm new? _I thought._ What's going on? _And then it all came flooding back to me_…the time turner…Malfoy…Dumbledore's explanation…the Marauders…_

"…Yeah." I forced a smile. "I, uh, got here last night."

The girl squealed again in excitement, _how could she be this awake at this time of the morning?_ I thought vaguely. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

She beamed at me. "I'm Alice Partridge. " (AN: lol sorry, I didn't know her maiden name.) Alice…_I know who she looks like!_ I thought excitedly, as I had met someone else I knew of in the future._ Neville! Neville's Mother! Alice Longbottom! _I then realised, with a very unpleasant jolt to the stomach that she and her husband are going to be tortured to insanity by Voldemort.

"And this is…" Alice said, looking towards the other girl's bed and throwing a pillow at her. "Come on Lily! Wake up!"

The other girl smiled weakly at me, still looking tired. "I'm L-L-Lily Evans." She yawned and I smiled back _She's…Harry's mother…_

Lily had long red hair that she was now pushing out of her eyes. Her eyes that were _exactly_ like Harry's, the same shape and the same colour.

"Where did you come from? Which school?" Alice asked.

"Beauxbatons." I said automatically.

"Wow…in France! Is it nice there? I've never been." Alice asked cheerfully

"Yeah its alright." I said.

Lily looked at me curiously; I could tell that she was going to ask why I didn't have a French accent like Remus Lupin had done the night before. "But why don't you have a French accent?" She asked predictably.

So I told them the same story that I had told the marauders, but it didn't sound so made up this time because I already knew what I was going to say.

"Oh okay." Lily smiled, apparently satisfied with my explanation.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast!" Alice said, positively bouncing up and down with excitement.

"We aren't ready yet!" Lily complained, climbing out of bed and grabbing her brush. Alice was already dressed in her school robes and was slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well hurry up!" She squealed happily.

After about ten minutes of Lily and I rushing around to get ready, putting our robes on and getting our books that we would need for the day, we were ready to go down to breakfast. I took one last look at my self in the mirror, picked up my bag, took a deep breath and followed Alice and Lily out of the door.

Every head in the common room swivelled towards us and the room went silent. I guessed they were wondering why a brand new girl was in their common room when they didn't see her arrive. I tried to ignore them and followed Alice and lily out of the common room and we started to walk down to the hall.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Lily asked, looking at me sympathetically.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said blankly, staring straight ahead of me. Something hit me and suddenly I felt totally out of place. And I was, not just out of place but out of my time as well.

"Are you sure? You're _really_ pale." Alice observed concernedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I repeated, still looking straight ahead but not really noticing where I was going, I just let my feet take me on the route that I knew off by heart.

We entered the Great Hall and more heads turned and whispered echoed around the room, but I didn't care, I was still to overwhelmed with everything, it all seemed so much worse somehow in the morning. I sat down at the empty end of the Gryffindor table, opposite Lily and Alice, who were both still looking a little concerned. They started filling their plates up with breakfast food, but I had never felt less like eating in my life.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked

I shook my head "Not really, I'm just really tired." I answered lamely.

"Here," Alice said, pouring me some coffee. I took the cup gratefully

"Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back kindly.

The Great Hall doors opened and in came the Marauders. Many heads turned to look at them but they didn't seem to notice.

James was yawning and stretching and his messy hair looked even untidier than usual. His school shirt was un-tucked and his tie was undone and draped around his neck. Despite the half asleep look, his eyes still held the mischievous glint that they had done yesterday.

Sirius on the other hand, looked wide-awake. His uniform was as untidy as James' and his tie seemed to be hanging out of his pocket. Even thought he too had probably just rolled out of bed, his hair was as perfect as it had been last night and he was laughing loudly at something Remus had said.

Remus looked very tired too, but although his hair was rather tousled looking, it looked as if he had at least _tried_ to make an effort with his uniform; though his shirt was not tucked in, he was doing up his tie as they walked, and his shiny red prefect badge was pinned to his black robes.

Peter stumbled along next to Sirius, his school bag seemed to be weighing him down. But he looked fully awake and he was checking his bag, probably checking he hadn't forgotten any of his books. He also seemed to be trying to put one of his shoes on as he walked.

The Marauders saw us and started making their way down the hall to where we were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. But before that had walked barely 10 paces, one of the teachers stopped them, looking stern and was saying something that we couldn't here properly. It seemed to be something to do with forgotten Charms homework.

"Ugh…" Groaned Lily, looking thoroughly pissed off. "No way…"

"What?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "Lily hates them."

"They're the Marauders." Lily said disdainfully, pointing vaguely towards where Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were stood, obviously trying and failing to look innocent as the angry professor shouted at them.

"They're like…six year old boys trapped in teenage bodies." Alice explained, I laughed. "They're in our year. See the tall handsome one with the dark, perfect hair?" I nodded. "He's Sirius Black. The hot one with the glasses and messy hair is James Potter. He is the Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The good-looking one standing on James left is Remus Lupin. He is a Gryffindor Prefect and-"

"The only decent one out of the lot of them." Lily interjected sulkily.

"-_and_ he is _really_ smart. And the smaller one is Peter Pettigrew, he's quite shy but he is okay." Alice finished. I knew al of this already of course, but I really didn't have the strength to explain that we met yesterday, so I just nodded.

The Marauders seemed to have finished their conversation with the professor and were now making their way to the very end of the table where we were sat. Lily groaned. Alice laughed.

"Well, I think I'll go and find Frank before lessons start." Alice decided, standing up.

"Your just want to get away from _them_." Lily said, jerking her head towards the oncoming Marauders.

But Alice just laughed again. "No Lils, that's you." Lily scowled. "See you both later."

"Ok." Lily said, still looking as if she wished she could go as well.

"Bye." I waved at her and she waved back and set off down the hall towards the doors.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he and Remus sat down either side of me and Peter and James sat down either side of Lily who looked simply repulsed.

"Morning." I said, taking another sip of coffee. They looked expectantly at Lily who just scowled at them.

"So, looking forward to your first day Hermione?" Remus asked, putting a pile of toast on his plate.

"Yeah I am." I replied. I wasn't looking forward to it though, but I wasn't dreading it either. As much as I wanted to go home, I found it almost…exciting that I was here…in a different time.

"How do you know her?" Lily asked Remus.

"We met her last night." Peter answered for him, as Remus' mouth was full of toast.

"Oh," She turned to look at me, "Poor you."

I laughed. "Hey!" Said Sirius indignantly, but not fully seriously. "Just because you don't like us for no reason, doesn't mean you should turn Hermione against us! Poisoning her mind with your negative thoughts of us, darkening the blank canvas which is her thoughts on the Marauders on which we will paint-"

"I get it." Lily said coldly.

"You like us really thought don't you?" James asked jokingly, putting his arm around her shoulders playfully. She flushed a pale pink but quickly jerked her shoulders away from him.

"Keep you hands away from me." She hissed angrily. "No James Potter, I do not like you really! Not at all! You are the most big-headed, arrogant prat I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

I saw James' face flicker and he looked distinctly hurt, but he quickly turned it into a smile. "See, told you she likes us really." He said to me. I laughed.

"So what lesson do you have first Hermione?" Peter asked.

I got my timetable out of my bag. "Potions." I said, immediately thinking of Professor Snape…but he wouldn't be the teacher…so the lesson would be fine.

The Marauders and Lily all got their timetables out as well.

"I have Transfiguration, but if you want I can take you down to the potions room that you're in before I go to my lesson?" Lily offered kindly

"Okay, thanks Lily." I said, smiling at her.

"That wont be necessary Lily." Sirius said triumphantly, looking up from his own timetable and grinning. "I have potions too!"

"I have…transfiguration!" James said happily looking up at Lily, who looked repulsed again.

"I have Herbology." Peter stated.

"I have Runes." Remus said looking up from his sheet.

"Great. So the only half responsible one in the group is in Runes." Lily complained. "There is no way I'm letting you take her there, Sirius. He'll lead you astray." She added to me. I didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Oh come on Lily, do you really think I would make her late for her first lesson on her first day? I may be creatively mischievous, but I'm not mean. I wont – 'lead her astray'." Sirius said, smiling cheekily at her. A smile that would make any girls heart melt. Any girl, except Lily Evans, who was looking at him mistrustfully with narrowed eyes.

"I promise, I know he wont mess up her first day." James told Lily sincerely.

"And we all know that James wouldn't promise you something unless he meant it." Peter said, grinning slyly.

"Prongsie lurrrvveess you Lily!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Lily and James both went red, but while James just looked highly embarrassed, Lily looked rather pissed off as well.

"Can we not go there please?" James said through gritted teeth. Sirius just cackled evilly.

"And anyway Lily, if you take Hermione all the way down to potions, then you will have to go all the way back up to Transfiguration. You'll probably be late for your lesson." Remus reasoned. Lily, although looking rather reliever at the change of subject, pit her lip and looked suspiciously at Sirius again.

"Really Lily, its okay, I'm sure I will be able to find my way to potions just fine. And I really don't want to make you late." I said firmly

"Okay… but if you get her in trouble on her first day Sirius, I swear -" Lily started sternly.

"I wont!" Sirius said, holding his hands up.

"I hope not." She said, putting her timetable back in to her bag.

"Hey, Granger." Said a low voice in my ear. I whipped around rapidly, to see Draco Malfoy, bending down next to me, looking as handsome as ever, but a little paler. For the first time in my life, and I never thought I'd say this, I felt relieved to see Malfoy, someone I knew.

I was so relieved I involuntarily beamed at him. "Hi!" I said a little too enthusiastically. He looked rather taken aback.

"Look, I really need to talk to you." He said in the same low voice, eying the Marauders and Lily with much dislike. The marauders were returning the cold glare suspiciously but Lily just looked faintly surprised.

"Oh, right, yeah. Ok. I just need to-" I was planning to put my timetable back into my bag before I lost it but Malfoy didn't seem to have time for that.

"Come on." He said impatiently, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I shoved my timetable in my pocket and grabbed my bag with my free hand. "I'll be right back I just need to…" _Need to what? _I wasn't sure what to say as I didn't know how to explain Malfoy and I knowing each other. Malfoy was already dragging me by the hand down the hall. "Three minuites!" I shouted to the Marauders and Lily who just glared suspiciously at Malfoy, who was pulling me along so fast I had to run to keep up. With many people watching, we went through the doors up the stairs, turned left and ran along the charms corridor. Malfoy walked into an empty classroom, pulling me along behind him.

**AN: Another chapter up! Yay! I know that this one took a bit longer than I thought it would, but I wrote it all down in my pretty notebook that's blue and pink that I bought from WHSmiths…its so pretty and it says cloudy are made of candyfloss on the front...ahh...its so cute. But that's not the point…I wrote it all in my notebook and then I had to type it up so it took a bit longer yeah…I think I have said that twice now but never mind. All of your reviews motivate me to write more and encourage me to update faster.**

**And I really like hearing what you think of it…so please please press the little purple button and review :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! I have 38 reviews, 1138 hits, 15 favourites and 32 alerts! Yay! **

**Dont forget to review...x...I will update really soon...x**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Off To Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but if they are put up for sale please tell me immediately…x**

**AN: No fuss…just another chapter…thank you all that reviewed last time! XxX AND guess what I realised? When I put 'got a B in a test?' in the first chapter...I realised it should be 'got an E in a test?' because O is like an A and E is like a B...right? AND sorry that it took quite a bit longer to update. S**

"Ouch!" I said loudly, yanking my hand away from Malfoy. "Why did you hold on so bloody tight?"

"What?" Malfoy said distractedly

"Did you have to drag me along? I _can_ walk you know." I said huffily.

He smirked "Yes Granger, I _know_."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"My Father's here." He said tensely, folding his arms across his chest and perching on the desk.

"What?" I said in a higher voice than usual.

"My father. He's here. In this time. In seventh year." He said, staring moodily at the floor.

"That's…unfortunate."

"I know. Someone asked my name and I said 'Draco Malfoy' because I didn't see him and then he just … sort of turned around. So I got up and walked off to find you. You're supposed to be clever." He said coldly "What am I supposed to do?"

"Er…you'll just have to act like you have no idea why you both have the same last name…and look practically the same…there's nothing we can do about it now. Maybe he'll think your just his distant cousin or something." I said unsurely. I didn't know what to do either.

"Dumbledore told me to tell you that we are supposed to meet in his office at five, then we'll go to Hogsmeade." Malfoy said, changing the subject unexpectedly.

I had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade. "Oh…right okay."

"Snape's here by the way." Malfoy said randomly.

"What? Great."

"I know. They all think I'm a freak now."

Silence

"Guess who I met." I said, wanting to see what he thought.

"No."

"Guess!"

"_No._"

"Shall I just tell you? I see how you _really_ want to know…"

"If you really feel the need."

"Harry's Parents." I said, he looked up and I carried on. "Yeah, James Potter and Lily Evans, except they hate eachother at the moment so I don't see how that's going to work out, but still, I know it is. And I met Sirius Black, the guy everyone _thought_ betrayed Lily and James but _didn't_. And I met Peter Pettigrew," Malfoy's face hardened slightly. "The man who actually betrayed Harry's parents and basically sold them to Voldemort."

Malfoy flinched. "Granger! Don't say the-"

"Name, yes I know. And remember Remus Lupin? Out Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year?"

"The werewolf?"

"Not the point Malfoy. But yeah, I met him as well." I finished.

"And they were who you were sitting with?"

"Yeah."

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "We should be getting back. Your new friends will be wondering where you are." He said coldly.

"Yeah…Okay…"

He walked through the door and I went to follow and he rudely dropped the door in my face. I sighed and pushed open the door. We walked, side by side and silently back the route we came and got to the great hall doors in no time. Malfoy went to push the doors open and I stopped him.

"We can't go in together." I said quickly.

Malfoy smirked at me. "Why? Ashamed of me, Granger?" He teased.

I blushed slightly for some reason. "No." I said stubbornly. "But the Slytherin's aren't likely to accept you any easier if you walk into the hall with a Gryffindor. Especially a muggle-born one. You go in first then I'll go in after."

He silently agreed with a nod, took a deep breath, walked into the hall, and made his way towards the Slytherin table. I counted slowly to twenty and then followed, but walked towards the Gryffindor table instead. Where Lily seemed to be shouting at James for something but James was just staring at her with a dreamy expression.

"Hi Hermione." Lily beamed when she saw me. She was probably relieved that she wasn't alone with the marauders anymore.

"Hi." I smiled at her as I sat down, plonking my bag down on the floor.

"Who was that?" All four Marauders said together.

"Oh…nobody." I said, not knowing how to explain how Malfoy and me knew each other.

"He didn't look like nobody." Lily said teasingly. Sirius scowled at her.

"He's…just…he's new here too. We…we went to Beauxbatons together…"

"Ah. What's his name? He looks familiar." Lily said thoughtfully, looking over at the Slytherin table.

I had been dreading that question but I knew I had to answer. "Draco Malfoy." I said quietly.

"Draco _Malfoy?_ As in Lucius _Malfoy_?" James demanded

I tried to rearrange my face so I looked puzzled and I scratched my nose. "Uhm…I have no idea."

"I seriously hope not Hermione." Peter said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong with Lucius Malfoy?" I said, pretending I didn't know.

"He's just some vain, nasty, asshole in Slytherin." Lily said grimly

"Well…I dunno." I lied. And I felt awful for lying. I hate to lie.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" James asked

"That's really _none_ of your business Potter." Lily said coldly to James. "Quit being so nosy."

"He just wanted to tell me that Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us after lessons. Just to check everything's okay I suppose." I said, not entirely untruthfully.

Lily and Remus nodded.

"I think he's a bit strange." James said thoughtfully.

"Who? Dumbledore?" Peter asked

"No, Draco Malfoy."

I felt a strong and totally unexpected desire to defend Malfoy. After all they didn't know him at all. After they found out that he was a self centred, big headed, idiot then I had no problem with them complaining about him. But it was unfair of them to judge him after meeting him once. But I just decided to keep my mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Like…why couldn't he tell you about what Dumbledore said when you were sat here? Why did he have to drag you off?" James said.

If I had been telling the truth then it was a fair point, but Malfoy could hardly talk about his father being in the year above him in front of the Marauders and Lily could he? By lying I was digging myself a deep hole and I was sure to mess it up and they would find out.

"Mmm…I don't know." I said, not meeting his eyes and pouring more coffee.

"And he is a Slytherin." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Lily snapped unexpectedly. "I'm absolutely sick of you all being so prejudice and stereotypical to the Slytherin's!"

I agreed with her. After all, wasn't the prejudice that the Gryffindor's have towards the Slytherin's just as bad as the discrimination people had towards muggle-born's?

"Did Dumbledore explain about the houses?" Remus asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah…briefly…" I answered

"Well, there's Gryffindor obviously," Lily started, "We're brave. Ravenclaw are smart. Hufflepuff are hard working and loyal. And Slytherin, Slytherin are-"

"Pure evil?" Sirius suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think the phrase was cunning and ambitious." She said, looking at Sirius in distain.

"But, there's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Peter piped up.

"And my brothers in Slytherin." Sirius said bitterly.

"Butyournot!" James said enthusiastically through a mouthful of toast.

"Nope." Sirius said, almost proudly. I smiled.

The bell rang, signalling the end of breakfast. There was a loud and familiar shuffle as lots of benches scraped back along the hall floor. We all picked up our bags, stood up and walked towards the great hall doors.

"See you all later. Have a good first day Hermione." Remus said as he set up the main staircast towards runes.

"Thank you. Bye!" I said.

"See you later."

"Bye Moony!"

"Byeee!"

"Bye!" Peter shouted as he walked out of the entrance hall and down to the Herbology green houses.

"Bye Peter."

"See you Wormtail!"

"Bye."

"See you later, Wormtail."

Lily turned to Sirius and looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…" She said hesitantly. "Remember Sirius-"

"I will not lead her astray, Evans!" He grinned at me.

"Yeah…good. Well see you at break Hermione."

"Okay Lily. Bye." I smiled.

She smiled back at me and set off quickly down the entrance hall, obviously trying to get away from James.

"Have a good lesson Hermione. See you later Padfoot." He said hurriedly, running after Lily, who could just be seen bobbing down the corridor. "Hey! Evans! Wait for me!"

I laughed. Sirius looked pityingly after his best friend, then rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well, you can't say he doesn't try right?" He said. I laughed again. "So, Potions is this way m'lady." He said formally, dramatically bowing me through the door that leads through to the potions dungeons. I rolled my eyes, but still smiling, I walked through the doors, Sirius right behind me.

**AN: ahhh I know it's rather short, but what can you do? Write more. Yes I know. But still, I have a cold! I would like some sympathy people! **

**Anyways please please review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
